Un día muy tranquilo
by Tesake
Summary: Un día cualquiera en un tranquilo orfanato. Seifer-Selphie-Quistis-Squall-Zell-Irvine-Elleone-Edea-Cid


**Un día muy tranquilo**

 **Capítulo único**

Esa mañana era una para enmarcar. El cielo estaba completamente despejado de nubes y un sol brillante se alzaba orgulloso en el horizonte. La luna había quedado oculta tiempo atrás, indicando el final de una noche tranquila y silenciosa.

La suave brisa removía recelosa la marea baja, peinando suavemente la arena bronceada de la playa y arrastrando el salitre hacia las paredes de la pequeña casa blanca. Las escaleras rocosas que comunicaba el orfanato con la playa, eran bastante seguras gracias al mantenimiento diario de los cuidadores.

Desde la ventana en el lateral de la casa, Edea contemplaba ensoñada las hermosas vistas. Suspiró con gusto después de ver revolotear varias aves alrededor del faro al final de la costa.

Cid pasó despacio la página del periódico que leía. Sentado en su asiento en la mesa de caoba en el centro de la cocina, removió azúcar en la taza de su cargado café sin dejar de ojear las nuevas noticias en la Ciudad de Deling. Como si un ensayo hubiera sido, el matrimonio Kramer absorbió cada uno de su taza, al mismo tiempo, el ardiente y oscuro líquido.

Sin duda, una mañana muy tranquila.

O eso parecía.

-¡Mamá Ede!

El grito de una niña hizo eco por el salón junto al golpe seco de una puerta contra la pared y el sonidito de unos pasos recorriendo el camino hacia la cocina. Edea suspiró con amargura.

Una maraña de pelo enredado y un pijama arrugado puesto en una diminuta niña apareció por el marco. Selphie saltó dos veces anunciando su llegada por si alguno de los presentes no se hubiera percatado de ella. Cid sonrió divertido, arrugando sus ojos tras las gruesas gafas de vista.

-¿Puedo salir a jugar, Mamá Ede? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?

-Buenos días, Selphie.- Dijo Edea.

-Buenos días. ¿Puedo salir? ¿Por favor?- La niña volvió a saltar. -¡Porfis, porfis, porfis!

Edea se dio la vuelta hacia la nevera blanca y la abrió, contemplando el surtido de alimentos en su interior. -Cuando te hayas lavado la cara y desayunes. ¿Qué te gustaría esta mañana? Elleone dice que le gustaría probar—

-Edea.- Cid interrumpió a su esposa. –Se ha ido antes de la segunda orden.

-¿Alguna vez me escuchará hasta el final?- Dijo Edea contemplando el lugar que antes ocupaba Selphie.

Cid sonrió más amplio antes de dirigir su atención al nuevo recién llegado.

-Esa niña ha despertado a una manada de Molbol que hay en Dollet con sus gritos.

-No será para tanto, Sei. Ya es hora de levantarse, de todas formas.- El diminuto Seifer apartó la vista mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Seifer solo quiere quejarse de todo, Mamá Ede.- Dijo una nueva voz.

-Calla, llorón. Al menos yo no mojo la cama.

-¡Yo no mojo la cama!- Gritó Zell detrás de Seifer. -¡Mamá Ede, yo no mojo la cama!

Edea no sabía si darle la razón por pena o recordarle las veces que lo tenía que levantar de madrugaba para cambiarle las sábanas.

-Sí la mojas, sí la mojas.- Canturreó Seifer burlándose del pobre niño.

-¡Vamos a jugar, Ivy!- Por encima de la pequeña discusión, Edea escuchó a Selphie decirle a Irvine.

-Pero yo quiero desayunar.

-¡Después, después!

-¡Selphie, dije que primero tenías que desayunar!- Gritó Edea en vano al escuchar una puerta cerrándose y la ausencia de los gemidos del niño al ser arrastrado sin piedad y con el estómago vacío.

-Matrona.- Una nueva niña se arrastró dentro de la cocina, ignorando la pelea de sus compañeros. Su brillante pelo rubio estaba cepillado perfectamente, su carita limpia y el pijama había sido sustituido por unos pantalones granates y una camiseta azul oscura. –Sephy se ha dejado el pijama en el suelo del baño.

Edea se masajeó la frente levemente, casi queriendo quitar el dolor que se estaba acumulando en esa zona.

-Yo lo recogeré, Matrona.- Elleone asomó su cabeza por el marco de la entrada a modo de saludo antes de dirigirse hacia el cuarto de baño de las chicas. Tres pasos después se detuvo. –Squall, quédate aquí, ahora vengo.

El pequeño niño ignoró su orden y volvió a seguirla, desapareciendo los dos de la visión de los presentes. Segundos después, Squall intentaba frenarse con sus diminutos pies mientras era arrastrado por Elleone. Ella lo dejó de pie al lado de Quistis y corrió hasta el lavabo para encerrarse en él. Su vestido azul casi era pillado por la puerta.

Quistis negó con su cabeza, cogió la pequeña mano de Squall y lo dirigió hacia la mesa, junto a Cid. El hombre palmeó y removió los pelos del niño a su lado, en ningún momento había borrado esa divertida sonrisa. Luego se levantó y desapareció de la cocina.

Zell se sentó junto a Quistis y revotó en su asiento, ansioso por el desayuno. La niña a su lado se giró hacia él y le colocó bien la tira de los doblados tirantes.

Pocos minutos después, mientras Edea colocaba platos y cuencos llenos de comida, Cid entraba por la puerta alzando a Selphie sobre su hombro derecho y sujetando de la mano a un Irvine con el pelo lleno de arena. La niña sacudió su cabeza y se palmeó el peto verde cuando su cuidador la dejó en el suelo. Edea suspiró internamente pensando que tendría que volver a barrer la cocina.

-¡A comer!- Gritó y palmeó Cid una vez que todos estuvieran en sus respectivos asientos. El bullicio fue sustituido por ruidos de cubiertos y los hambrientos mordiscos de Zell.

-X-X-X-

Casi a media mañana la brisa seguía corriendo, algo que Edea agradecía. Aquello ayudaba a secar más rápido la ropa que tendía diariamente.

Edea escuchó el gemido de Zell. No tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber y ver el inicio de una nueva pelea entre él y Seifer.

-¡Llorón!- Gritó Seifer. –Solo tenías que coger la pelota.

-¡Le has dado muy fuerte!

-¡Eres un débil!

-¡Y tú un bobo!

Seifer no tuvo oportunidad de seguir la discusión. Algo golpeó su cabeza desde atrás, haciendo que acabara a cuatro patas sobre la arena. La risa de Selphie fue más ruidosa de lo normal.

-¡Solo tenías que coger la pelota, Seify!- Le devolvió sus propias palabras la pequeña niña.

Seifer cogió el objeto culpable y lo inspeccionó. -¡Esto no es una pelota!- Se levantó de un salto y encaró a la niña. -¡Es un tren de madera!

-Es un juguete también.

-¡Esto duele más! ¡Ven aquí!

Selphie se apartó de las garras de Seifer y gritó emocionada mientras echaba a correr por la orilla de la playa, el niño siguiéndola muy enfadado. Irvine los siguió como si de un juego se tratase. Zell lo imitó, olvidando su llantina.

Edea se masajeó el puente de la nariz, cogió el cesto de la ropa ahora vacío y se giró hacia la puerta trasera del orfanato, dónde Quistis masticaba tranquilamente un sándwich mientras escuchaba a Elleone leer un cuento. Sentado a su lado, Squall observaba atentamente a su Hermana.

Elleone practicaba la lectura todos los días, consiguiendo leer los libros casi de tirón. Solo algunas palabras se le dificultaban, pero para tener tan solo diez años era una lectura perfecta.

En el interior del orfanato, la brisa seguía gracias a las ventanas abiertas aireando el lugar.

Cid se encontraba frente a la puerta principal, arreglando una bisagra que chirriaba.

-Ya están peleando.- Anunció Edea.

-¿Y cuándo no?- Cid se giró hacia ella, sonriendo como siempre. –Parece que se llevan muy bien.

-Si tú lo dices…- Edea echó un vistazo a la playa encontrándose una pila de niños sobre la arena. Irvine sacaba la lengua feliz de haber conseguido subirse sobre Seifer, quién aplastaba a Zell, ambos gruñendo y quejándose.

Quistis bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia sus compañeros. Tocó la espalda de Irvine y lo tumbó a un lado, cogiéndolo desprevenido. Luego se sentó sobre Seifer, a quien no le dio tiempo de levantarse, y levantó su índice y corazón en forma de V.

Selphie gritó desde atrás, corrió todo lo rápido que pudo y se lanzó hacia delante, derribando a la pequeña rubia. Saltó eufórica alrededor de los niños abatidos en el suelo.

Parecía que la niña morena había ganado el juego.

-X-X-X-

-¡Mamá Ede!- Zell entró llorando a la cocina. Su cara estaba manchada por sus lágrimas, mocos y arena.

Edea detuvo su picoteo de verduras para el almuerzo y se volvió preocupada hacia Zell.

–¡Seifer dice que me abandonaron porque no me querían!

-¡Seifer!- Edea se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera, encontrándose al rubio más mayor huyendo para ocultarse. -¿Qué te he dicho de decir esas cosas?

Mientras Edea seguía a Seifer para seguir riñéndole, Cid entró en la cocina y dio la vuelta a Zell, quien seguía llorando copiosamente.

-Zell… ¿No te habíamos contado la historia de tus padres?

Zell asintió, ocultando sus dos ojos con sus puños.

-¿Y qué dijimos de ellos?- Cid le apartó una pequeña mano y le limpió las abundantes lágrimas sobre su mejilla.

-Q-Qu—. Un hipo lo interrumpió. -Que eran he-héroes.

Independientemente de si ellos habían luchado o no, Edea y Cid sabían que habían muerto en la Guerra de las Brujas, dejando al pequeño rubio huérfano con meses de vida, como casi todos los que residían en el orfanato. La única alegría que podían darle al niño sobre su situación era que sus padres habían sido unos héroes, luchando por el bien de la humanidad.

-Papá y Mamá estarán orgullosos, viendo desde arriba como su hijo crece y es feliz.- Cid le secó el rastro de lágrimas del otro cachete. –Así que no llores, ¿vale? Se pondrán tristes.

Zell asintió varias veces, sorbió por la nariz y salió corriendo de la cocina. -¡Seifer! ¡Mis papis son mejores que los tuyos!

Cid se cubrió el rostro con una mano, viendo por la abertura de sus dedos, el entrar de Edea. –No era ese el punto.

Edea ocultó su risilla detrás de su palma.

-X-X-X-

-Cid…- Elleone se sentó al lado de Cid, sobre el mullido sillón de la sala de estar.

El hombre dejó de lado su periódico y observó atento a la niña más mayor del orfanato.

-¿Cuándo va a venir tío Laguna?

Cid entristeció su mirada. Sabían de Laguna por Elleone, sabían que se había quedado en Esthar para terminar unas labores. Aquello no garantizaba que aquel hombre volviera a por Elleone como él mismo le había prometido a la niña. Pero ella confiaba plenamente en ello.

-No lo sé…- Cid peinó el suave pelo de Elleone.

-Tengo que contarle sobre Raine y… Squall.

El único pariente supuestamente vivo, que conocían, de cualquier niño del orfanato, era ese tal Laguna y ni Edea ni Cid eran capaces de comunicarse con él. Esthar era una ciudad que se había aislado del resto del mundo.

-Es importante.- Insistió Elleone.

Cid alzó la vista, encontrándose con su esposa en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Frunció las cejas en un gesto preocupado, suplicando ayuda. Él no sabía que decir en aquella situación.

-Elleone.- Edea salió en su ayuda. -¿Quieres ayudarme a hacer el postre?

La niña miró a Cid y frunció los labios en una delgada línea. Se levantó del sillón, sonrió al hombre y corrió hacia su cuidadora.

La pareja se miró con comprensión. Esperaban… Deseaban que un día apareciera ese Laguna de verdad. Un hombre que fue capaz de ir a luchar contra una bruja para salvar a Elleone, no tenía por qué fallar a su palabra.

O tal vez sí.

-X-X-X-

-Matrona.- Quistis llamó la atención de su cuidadora.

Edea colocó el cucharón de madera sobre un plato, dejando de remover la mezcla de verduras que tenía al fuego. Elleone a su lado, metió en la nevera un cueco de cristal que contenía el postre casero hecho entre la dos.

-¿Qué ocurre, cariño?- Edea se acuclilló para ponerse a la altura de la pequeña niña. -¿Quieres que te lea un cuento?

Quistis negó con la cabeza. Su brillante pelo hizo reflejos en dos tonos diferentes de dorados gracias a los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana. –Seifer ha enterrado a Zell y quiere hacer lo mismo con Squall.

Edea gruñó, a punto de volver a gritar al revoltoso niño, pero Cid apareció por la puerta diciéndole que él se ocuparía. Quistis dio golpecitos alentadores en la coronilla de Edea cuando ésta la dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, aún acuclillada.

Las peleas de Seifer y Zell acababan con su estado de ánimo.

-Mamá Ede.- Irvine se hizo presente en la cocina.

-Por favor, no me digas otra trastada de Seifer.

Irvine frunció los labios, reprimiendo la risilla que amenazaba con salir. Solo él y Selphie veían graciosas las travesuras del niño rubio, pero ambos sabían que no podían reírse de ellas delante de Edea.

-Tengo hambre.

-X-X-X-

-Ede…- Edea se giró buscando en la puerta al niño que había llamado su atención, encontrándosela vacía. Se rascó la barbilla un segundo antes de notar los débiles tirones de su falda.

Squall estaba muy cerca de ella con la cabeza totalmente echada hacia atrás. Su mano soltó la prenda de la mujer. Ella comprobó el estado del niño. Tal parecía que Seifer no había llegado a molestarle esa vez.

-Hermana se va a ir.- Dijo Squall de golpe, sorprendiendo a Edea.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Quiere _«rehuirse»_ con el tío Laguna.

-Se dice _«reunirse»_.

El niño miró fijamente a su cuidadora, muy serio. Su mirada decía que no le importaba en absoluto su error.

-Elleone no se irá.- Edea se agachó a la altura de Squall. -¿Te lo dijo ella?

Squall sacudió su cabeza. –Ella quiere.

-Oh, corazón.- La mujer abrazó al niño, colocando su pequeña cabeza sobre su pecho. –Ella te quiere mucho y también a su tío Laguna, pero no te va a abandonar para ir con él. Llegasteis juntos aquí y seguiréis juntos hasta el final.- Apartó un poco a Squall de sus brazos. -¿Vale?

Squall asintió leve y seriamente.

-Por qué no vas y le dices a Elleone que te ayude a llamar a todos los niños. Ya vamos a almorzar.- Edea besó la redonda mejilla de Squall y lo dejó ir a su orden. El niño rodeó las piernas de Cid detrás de ellos y se dirigió al patio.

-Esto es muy difícil.- Suspiró su esposa levantándose de su posición.

-Esto es otro día a día.

-Yo solo espero que, pase lo que pase, les vaya bien a todos.

-Son niños, pero son bastante fuertes. Superaran cada obstáculo en el camino.

A pesar de eso, a Edea le preocupaba el futuro de cada uno de sus niños. Sobre todo, al saber el posible futuro que le deparaba a ella.

La aparición de la bruja de quien acogió sus poderes para proteger a sus niñas y el adolescente Squall de un futuro cercano, preocupaban a Edea más de lo que le preocupaban semanas atrás.

-X-X-X-

El grito desgarrador que soltó Selphie hizo correr a Cid y Edea, quienes conversaban tranquilamente en el salón, esperando que la comida se terminara de cocer.

Selphie estaba arrodillada sobre la arena, su cabeza echada hacia atrás y la boca abierta soltando más quejidos desoladores. Sus lágrimas habían empapado sus dos mofletes, ahora enrojecidos.

-¡Selphie, Selphie!- Cid llegó primero a ella. -¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Ivy me ha _rompido_ el tren!- Su diminuto índice apuntó al culpable escondido detrás de las rocas. -¡Me lo ha _rompido_! ¡Mi tren se ha _morido_!

Cid miró el juguete en cuestión delante de ella. El tren estaba en perfecto estado salvo la rueda trasera que se había desprendido del tronco. Él suspiró aliviado, sin saber si corregir el léxico de la niña o simplemente abrazarla y decirle que lo solucionaría.

Edea le había leído la mente y optó por la segunda opción. Levantó a la niña, sacudió la arena de su ropa como pudo y la aupó, abrazándola fuertemente, consolándola.

-No te preocupes, cielo.- Edea susurró en su oído. –Cid lo arreglará para ti así que no llores más, ¿vale?

Selphie asintió contra su hombro, se separó de ella y se limpió la nariz deslizándola sobre su manga corta. Edea arrugó y frunció los labios con disgusto. La niña miró hacía las rocas y vio la pequeña cabeza de Irvine asomarse y ocultarse nuevamente al ser visto.

-¡Ivy!- Gritó ella. -¡Vamos a hacer un castillo de arena!

Irvine salió de un salto de detrás de su escondite, su rostro preocupado cambió a uno animado, feliz de que la niña le hubiera perdonado.

-X-X-X-

La puerta del dormitorio de los niños, chirrió al abrirse. El cuarto estaba casi a penumbras por culpa del anochecer y las luces apagadas.

Edea le dio al interruptor, iluminando con luz cálida todo el dormitorio y pudiendo distinguir bien al niño sentado mirando a la pared en la esquina de la habitación. El pequeño rubio ni siquiera se movió ni un milímetro de su posición, cruzado de brazos, seguramente enfadado del injusto castigo que él pensaba que no se merecía.

-¿Has aprendido la lección?

-Sí.- El tono de voz no convenció a Edea.

Observó la bandeja del almuerzo que le había dejado hacía horas, casi sin tocar. Le hacía gracia pensar que Seifer era tan orgulloso que ni siquiera comía lo que ella preparaba pero el hambre le obligaba a comer aunque fuera la esquina de la barra de pan.

-¿Y cuál es?

-No molestar a mis compañeros.- Y ahí iba una frase que la mujer había perdido la cuenta de las veces que el niño la había repetido.

-¿Estás arrepentido?

Seifer no contestó. Se movió ligeramente en su asiento, incómodo al tener que seguir mintiendo.

Edea se acercó a la cama junto a él y se sentó. Con una mano peinó tiernamente el pelo rubio hacia atrás, un pequeño mechón rebotó hacia delante, incapaz de quedarse como el resto del cabello.

-¿Cid te ha reñido?- El niño asintió levemente. -¿Enterraste a Zell entero?

Seifer apretó sus labios, reprimiendo una traviesa sonrisilla. –Solo hasta el cuello.

Edea carraspeó para evitar reírse con él. –Tienes que evitar hacer esas cosas. Está bien que discutáis, pero… - Suspiró al saber que hasta ella estaba cansada de repetirle lo mismo una y otra vez. –Eres un niño muy travieso.

Seifer giró su rostro hacia ella. Una sonrisa presumida decoró su pequeño rostro. Para el niño, esos castigos se le hacían fáciles de sobrellevar porque sabía que Edea y Cid eran débiles contra él. Sabía que era especial, no como el resto de huérfanos, y aunque no sabía por qué, se aprovechaba de aquello.

Edea cerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza. -¿Quieres salir a jugar antes de irnos a dormir?- Estuvo a punto de reír otra vez al ver las chispitas de emoción saliendo de sus ojos.

El pequeño rubio se levantó de un salto de la silla y corrió hacia la puerta antes de ser interrumpido de nuevo.

-¿Y mi abrazo de agradecimiento dónde está?- Seifer miró a la mujer como si tres cabezas le hubieran crecido desde los hombros. Edea se rió divertida. –Vete, vete. Y nada de enterrar ni de colgar a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Intenta que—

El fuerte abrazo del niño, sorprendió tanto a Edea que estuvo a punto de llorar. Cuando Seifer se separó, la mujer observó su amplia sonrisa genuina, contagiándole al instante.

-X-X-X-

Lo habían conseguido.

Los niños habían conseguido convencer a la pareja adulta que solo iban a mirar las estrellas después de cenar.

«Estaremos delante del orfanato, no nos iremos lejos.», habían dicho.

Una vez cerrada la puerta trasera del orfanato, dejando a los dos adultos y a Elleone y Squall en el interior, Selphie sacó de su bolsillo unas varitas especiales. Todos gritaron de emoción corriendo hacia la playa. Todos menos el pequeño Zell.

-¡Hey!- Gritó él. -¡No podemos prender fuegos artificiales nosotros solos!- Selphie ya había encendido la primera bengala antes de que Zell dijera la última frase. Las brillantes, amarillas chispitas iluminaron el pequeño círculo que hicieron el resto de niños. -¡Se lo diré a Mamá Ede!- Zell pateó el suelo cuando bajó todas las escaleras.

-¡Llorón, llorón! ¡Vuelve a tu camita!- Gritó Seifer al lado de una acuclillada Selphie.

-¡Mamá Ede nos va a pegar!

-No pasa nada.- Dijo Selphie. Su rostro brillante por las chispitas y su propia alegría. –Solo uno y nos vamos.

Quistis se agachó frente a ella, Irvine imitó su acción. -¿De dónde los has sacado?

-Se lo «cogí prestado» del armario de Mamá Ede. ¿A que es bonito?- Selphie se levantó con la varilla y la agitó en el aire. -¡Woow! ¡Puedo dibujar en el aire! ¡Toma Quisty, toma!- La niña le entregó otra bengala, prendiéndola con la suya.

Quistis tomó el objeto con ilusión y lo sacudió observando las leves estelas que dejaba en el aire. Irvine sintió envidia y le robó otra bengala a Selphie. Los tres corrieron por el círculo que habían formado, evitando golpear a Seifer, quien con emoción observaba de brazos cruzados las líneas brillantes rodeando a sus compañeros.

-¡Niños!- El atronador grito de Edea asustó hasta a un Focarrol en la lejanía.

Las bengalas acabaron sobre la arena fría por culpa del sobresalto al ser descubiertos. La humedad y el frío de la arena, apagó con seguridad las varillas arrojadas. Los rostros en pánico de los niños fueron ocultos levemente por la oscuridad.

-¿¡Qué he dicho de jugar con fuego!?- Elleone y Squall se pusieron al lado de una muy enfadada Edea. La niña sacudió su cabeza con desaprobación mientras Squall miraba a sus compañeros con total seriedad.

-¡No es fuego!- Gritó Selphie intentando excusarse. -¡Son chispitas!

-¡Es fuego y tuviste que usarlo para encenderlos! ¡Mañana os quedáis sin merienda!- Edea ignoró los gemidos y protestas de sus niños. -¡Ahora todo el mundo a bañarse y a la cama!

-Pero…- Quistis dijo.

-¡Ya!

-X-X-X-

Con el dedo en el interruptor, Edea contempló los rostros serenos de los niños. Cada uno en su propia cama, arropados y dormidos desde hacía minutos.

Zell no se había cansado de llorar en todo lo que duró su ducha hasta que Edea le advirtió que si seguía así acabaría durmiendo en la misma cama que Seifer. Aquella simple amenaza había bastado para que el pobre niño solo quedara con incontrolables hipos.

Irvine fue el primero en quedar dormido, en un rincón de la gran cama que compartía con Seifer. Los pelos de su peluche de Chocobo se metían en su nariz a cada exhalación que hacía. Aquello no parecía importarle.

Seifer parecía un muñeco más de la habitación. Tumbado boca arriba y completamente estirado, arrugaba su camisa con sus dos manitas sobre su estómago.

Edea estuvo a punto de amarrar a Squall en la cama al no querer irse a dormir todavía. Desde la aparición del adolescente Squall del futuro y su preocupación de quedarse solo sin Elleone, se había aferrado más a la niña de lo normal. Al final, el sueño venció al pequeño y cayó rendido sobre la almohada.

Zell saltó en la cama hasta llegar a su lugar, al lado de Squall. Se metió bajo las sábanas y le obligó a Edea contarle un cuento. Dos páginas después, los leves ronquidos del pequeño se apoderaron de él.

Suspirando, Edea salió del dormitorio masculino y se dirigió al de las chicas.

Lo primero que encontró, fue a Selphie completamente dormida, sus extremidades abiertas y el pelo enmarañado sobre la almohada. Con cuidado, Edea arropó a la pequeña niña, peinó como pudo su pelo aún un poco húmedo de la ducha y le quitó el arreglado tren de juguete de su manita.

A su lado, Quistis dormía plácidamente. Su brillante pelo peinado se deslizaba por su espalda mientras la niña abrazaba fuertemente la almohada bajo ella.

Ambas niñas conciliaron el sueño gracias a la lectura nocturna que Elleone les daba. Era la rutina de todas las noches, pero aquello encantaba a las tres.

Elleone dormía en una cama aparte, tranquilamente. El libro que había leído esa noche había quedado atrapado entre su almohada y su mejilla. Su pequeña mano agarraba firmemente el borde del libro. Edea consiguió quitárselo obligando a la niña girarse sobre la cama con leves toques.

Sonrió ante la tierna visión de las dormitadas niñas y se volvió hacia su propio dormitorio, dónde Cid ya estaba sentado sobre la cama con la espalda contra el cabecero.

-Y llegó la paz de la noche…

Cid rió ante el dramático suspiro de su esposa. Palmeó dos veces a su lado. –Ven.

Edea llegó a la cama y se subió elegantemente hasta ponerse al lado de su esposo. Abrazó el brazo más cercano de él y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Cid apartó el lacio cabello azabache de su rostro, hasta acomodarlo detrás de su oreja.

La tranquilidad de la noche no era igual que la mañana.

Al despertar, Edea se sentía satisfecha por la serenidad de la noche y el buen descansar. Pero de noche, de noche llegaban las preocupaciones que llevaba días teniendo.

-Cid…

-Ya lo sé.- Cid se sacó sus gruesas gafas y las acomodó en un rincón de su mesita de noche. -¿Estás segura de querer crear esa academia? ¿Ese… Jardín?

-Es la única forma de controlarme.

-No vas a enloquecer.

-Sí puedo, he aceptado el poder de una bruja.

-No me importa. Ya eras bruja de nacimiento.

-Pero apareció Squall del futuro.

Cid resopló, desviando su mirada a otro lado.

-Cid…

-¿Y quieres que nuestros niños se formen para luchar contra ti? SeeDs o lo que sea que te dijera ese Squall.

-Si alguien tiene que detenerme, quiero que sean ellos. No sabemos qué futuro les espera, esto no les vendrá mal.

-No van a querer luchar contra ti.

-Para eso tú serás el director. Tendrás que enseñarles a respetar las órdenes y olvidar los sentimientos.

-Edea eso no…

-¿Prefieres que los mate?

-¡No puedes hacerme elegir!- Cid se apartó de golpe de ella. Luego miró hacia la puerta y esperó alguna señal. Su grito podría haber despertado a los niños que ahora dormían plácidamente.

Por suerte, no hubo ningún indicio.

Edea se deslizó por detrás, abrazando a su esposo y dándole un leve beso en el cuello. –Ya lo sé.- Masajeó sus tensos hombros. –Sé que es duro pero lo superaremos y puede que encontremos una forma de no llegar a mi muerte.

-No quiero perderos a ninguno.- Cid giró su torso, dentro del abrazo de su esposa.

-Intentemos que no sea así.

-No tenemos ahorros para crear algo así.

-Encontraremos la solución.

-Pensémoslo mejor.- Cid abrazó a Edea. –Déjame… pensarlo mejor.

Para Edea no había nada más que pensar pero entendía la posición de su marido. Solo esperaba que Cid no tardara en concienciarse de algo que ella iba a hacer indiscutiblemente. No quería que nada fuera tarde para lo que venía.

Cid leyó en su rostro su determinación al querer hacer algo que él no estaba de acuerdo. Sabía que acabaría perdiendo contra ella, así que para evitar su derrota, acortó la poca distancia que los separaba y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Edea sabía perfectamente que era un sucio truco para no seguir con aquella odiosa conversación para Cid.

Edea deslizó sus brazos por la espalda de Cid hasta cubrir su cuello con los suyos pero algo le hizo abrir los ojos. Su instinto le había avisado de un pequeño intruso.

-Tenemos compañía.- Dijo Edea, arruinando el momento con su marido.

Cid giró su cabeza hasta ver en la puerta, al pequeño Squall de pie en silencio, contemplando a la pareja sin pestañear. El hombre sonrió divertido, achicando sus ojos.

-Squall, cariño… ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?- Edea siguió hablando cuando el niño no respondió. -¿Ocurre algo malo?

Squall señaló al dormitorio masculino. –Zell se ha hecho pipí en la cama.

Tal parecía que el día no había acabado aún para los dos adultos.


End file.
